Having An Older Brother
by Teh Cruxis Angel Mithos
Summary: Erk has stopped talking to Priscilla and soon she notices that not many boys talk to her at all. Erk x Priscilla Erkscilla?
1. Pricsilla's memory

Hello, so um, yes, this is first fic so be nice. I just read the rules and well… they scare me, like most rules. So if I write chapter one and don't do chapter two for eight years, it's because I'm scared.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem; in fact I don't even own this computer. What I do own is about two billion cuddly toys, yey! See this little pink fuzzy bunny with the heart shaped nose? He's Raven. And my little green frog with top hat is Pent. And…

Ok I'll just start now.

Wisps of violet hair blew across the young mages pale face. He pulled it back behind his ears and began to attack targets with his thunder magic.

Priscilla watched Erk at his training from the distance. He battled with such grace and power ever since Priscilla evolved she longed for him to teach her how to properly use anima magic.

Priscilla thought back to the time her and Erk last spoke.

"Erk…"

"Lady Priscilla? What is the matter?" Erk asked, "You seem ill at ease."

"Erk I'd like to thank you for your service." She continued.

"Eh?" Erk was confused as to why Priscilla was thanking him at this time.

"I hired you to protect me... And your contract ends today." She explained.

Erk understood what she was saying. "Eh? Ah… now that you mention it, I suppose it does. But, what do you plan to do now, Lady Priscilla?

"I… am in debt to Lord Eliwood. I intend to follow him until his expedition is ended."

"Perhaps, you might like to extend my contract…?" Priscilla was touched that Erk wanted to continue to protect her, but sadly she could not allow him to.

"No… regretfully, I cannot. I left on this journey without my family's permission. Even were I to keep you on with me… I'm afraid I would have no gold to pay you."

"I see… then, there is nothing to be done about it. My contract with you ends now, Lady Priscilla."

Priscilla didn't know what to say, she just looked back at him solemnly.

"Well, shall we be on out way?"

"What…? But, Erk, you…" She was cut off.

"I have decided to join this troop to further my own training. I shall guard you, Lady Priscilla, as part of that training. …If that is not an imposition?" As Erk said that she then thought that maybe they could still stay together.

"Erk… of course it is no imposition! But… but then, I should think it odd… Um, perhaps, you could not call me 'Lady'?" She asked.

"Well then… Priscilla?"

"Yes… Yes, that sounds much nicer."

"As you wish."

"Now, Erk, I trust you will do your duty well!"

"As always Pricilla!"

He promised to continue protecting her, but lately he had seemingly been avoiding her. "What's gotten into him?" Priscilla thought to herself. Had she said something that offended him? Maybe she should just ask him straight out why.

"Come to think of it, I don't have many friends that are boys at all." She told herself. "Let me see… there's my brother Raven, Lucius, Batre and Wil…"(I hope you notice the link between them) "A quarter of those boys are my brother. But I'm friends with almost every girl in this group; why is it so different." The only girls that Priscilla was not friends with were Florina, because she was so quiet and they never talked, and Sami. Sami was the group's tactician she was very young, brown hair and wore a long green cape that matched her large eyes. "Sami's friends with everyone, well, at least she tries to be. But she follows Lord Eliwood everywhere. Perhaps if she didn't we may even talk. He always steers her away whenever I get close…"

"Is something bothering you Lady Priscilla?"

She turned round and saw Lucius and Wil standing in front of her.

"No, I just…" She looked back hoping to see Erk but he had gone. "I was just thinking…" she then walked off not wanting to share her thoughts with her brother's friends. Unfortunately Wil followed her.

"Priscilla!" He called. "W-Wait up!"

Priscilla stopped walking and let Wil catch up with her. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yes I… well ok I'm not. It's just… not boys ever talk to me." Wil looked offended. "Oh, well yes, there's you, Lucius, Batre and my brother, but that's it. Not even Erk will talk to me and we used to be so close. What's wrong with me?"

"Well, I guess they could all think you're weird because you're so quiet or…" Wil was not helping.

Ok sorry that was so short and not much happened. I think I'll try to do the next chapter today as well because now I feel bad about not doing much.


	2. Befriending the tactitian

Right then, time for chapter two.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem; if I did the world would be a terrible place. I would give Raven pigtails like Serra (and THAT would be scary).

Priscilla sat serenely by on the bank of a small lake. The ground underneath her was damp and sandy. She was quietly singing a song that her mother taught her when she was younger.

"You'll get a dirty butt like that." Pricilla turned around to see Sami standing behind her carrying a large bucket of water. Sami noticed Priscilla looking curiously at the water. "For Lowen… um, you probably don't know who Lowen is. I'm sorry I shouldn't be talking to complete strangers, well at least that's what Eliwood says… I'm sorry, I'll just go now."

"You don't know who I am do you?" Priscilla questioned her.

"No, should I?"

"Well, yes, were on the same side. I am Priscilla."

"Priscilla, Priscilla…" Sami pondered on her name "Where have I heard that before? Hey wait! You're that girl that just evolved into a valkyrie aren't you?"

"Yes that would be me."

"I'm sorry, it's just we never talk. I blame Eliwood." The way she said this made Priscilla think that Sami blamed Eliwood for most things.

"…But I don't know why he always moves me away from you, you're a very nice girl."

"He moves you away from me?" Priscilla knew that this was the truth but she still wanted Sami to explain.

"Well yes it's almost like he's scared of you; but I don't see why."

Sami continued talking but Priscilla couldn't concentrate on what she was saying, so many thoughts were buzzing round in her head. "Scared of me? But I can barely fight. But then wouldn't girls be scared of me too? Maybe that's just Eliwood… so what's everyone else's reason?"

"…Hey yeah! That might be it!" Priscilla came back down to Earth.

"Um, I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

"I said that that boy Raven is always around you, maybe they're scared of him not you."

Lucius, Batre and Wil… they were all quite close to Raven and he wouldn't hurt a girl. Sami was right. "Is my brother really destroying my social life?" She said out loud.

"Brother?"

"Huh? No! Please, you can't tell anyone or he'll kill me!"

"Ok I promise not to tell anyone. Do you think that's the reason why Eliwood avoids you then?"

"Well, not just Eliwood. Most boys avoid me. I suppose it probably _is_ because I always have Raven around…but what can I do about it?"

"I suppose you could tell him to take a hike. But that's just me. Well, see ya." With this Sami took her bucket of water and left.

"Sami's about as useful as Wil." Priscilla thought to herself. "In fact, Sami is probably _is_ Wil disguised as a girl… but should I really tell my brother to take a hike? Do I have to chose between him and almost every boy I meet?" Priscilla stood up to find that the back of her dress was covered in wet sand. "For someone that useless Sami sure is right a lot."

Priscilla started walking back to the camp. Her mood was changing every few steps she took. "I love Raven more than anyone, Erk isn't more important than him. What if I tell Erk to ignore Raven and then I will have both of them. Maybe I should do what Sami told me to…"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" She shouted to space. Priscilla had never shouted like that before, not even when she was little and told that Raven gets the last cookie; it was a shock even to her. "Oh dear. I hope no one heard that."

She was in an area she recognised, so that meant that she was almost back. Priscilla knew that she needed to make a decision soon.

Priscilla finally came to that decision after a few more minutes of thinking. "I will try to avoid my brother and spend more time with Erk and the other boys in our group. Maybe if they get to know me they will grow to like him too… but if they don't… I will have to avoid him forever…"

As sad as saying that made her feel, she knew deep down that it's what she wanted to do. "Then that is settled."

"What is settled?" Priscilla looked up to see Sami, but she was crying.

"Sami? Wha-What's wrong?"

"Something happened… you have to come see…"

It was then that Priscilla realized that what ever it was must have been really bad to make a normal free spirit like Sami cry.

She was rushing back to the camp to find out what was going on, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the most terrible sight…

I'm sorry but that's all I'm doing for now (Still I think it's kind of obvious whats going on.) wow! Two chapters in one day although they were short so I guess I shouldn't be too proud of myself. I hope the next (and probably final) chapter will be up by tomorrow but if not…

Ok I've gone on long enough so you see that button down there? Yeah that's right the one next to 'Submit Review' you're meant to click it. Cer-lick! Cer-lick!


	3. Hugs are the best reward

Ok, firstly: Thanks for the sweet reviews; I don't think the first two chapters were very good. Not much happened… well anyway I'll try to make this one longer and more interesting. And I'm sorry if I insulted any Raven fans by insulting Raven in any of my chapters, I don't hate him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem and I never will.

Priscilla fell to her knees and tears started splashing down her cheeks. Her brother was lying there covered in blood and with an arrow shot through his chest.

"R-Raven…"

Lucius was kneeling the other side of his body. He looked as if he was trying hard not to start crying as well.

Sami climbed up on a wooden box and was starting to yell commands at the group.

"Right then! Any boy who finds that idiot that shot Raven gets the BIGGEST hug in the world!" Sami had firm beliefs that hugs could cheer anyone up and were the best award for a great achievement.

Obviously with this Sain mounted his horse and sped off in the direction that the arrow came from. Most off the other boys followed steadily after him. And this left Jaffar and Rath who just followed slowly giving Sami a weird look on their way.

"Well I know two people who definitely AREN'T getting a hug! And as for the rest of you…" Sami turned to face the remaining girls. "If any of you find the archer that shot Raven… You get a hug from Hector!"

Sami said the last bit just a little too loud causing Hector to hear it. And, because its Hector, was about to chase her with an axe.

"Hector you better not think about what I think you're thinking of doing. If you do I will confiscate all your axes, give them to Hawkeye and send you in on a kamikaze mission against Nergal!"

So assuming that she wasn't joking, Hector just shrugged and set off.

"Um, Sami…" Sami looked down and saw Florina pulling at her arm. "What if we don't want a hug from Hector?" Sami gave Florina the same look that Jaffar and Rath had given her making Florina run and hide behind her sisters.

"Not want a hug from Hector? How can you say that? Who _doesn't _want a hug from Hector? I know about fifty girls in Ositia that would die for one. Now get going or you wont get one!"

Sami walked over to Priscilla, Lucius and Ravens body. "Ok so who needs a hug now?"

"Um…"

"Lucius? Do you need one?"

"Well not really but…" Sami didn't wait for Lucius' answer Sami grabbed Lucius and gave his neck more than him a hug that looked like she was strangling him more than anything else.

"Now maybe you should go help everyone else avenge Raven."

"Yes Sami." Lucius started to walk away.

"Oh and Lucius," Sami called to him "Can you tell Erk to come back please?" She smiled at Priscilla then got up to follow the others.

Priscilla gave Sami that 'but you can't even fight' look.

"I know," Sami replied to her thoughts "I just enjoy bossing the people who can fight around."

"Can she read minds? She must be able to, how else would she know that I liked…"

"Do you know where Sami is?" Erk had just arrived back. Seemingly annoyed that the person he came to see hadn't even bothered to wait for him.

"She just left…"

"Damn! Now I have to go find her."

"Um, well maybe she wouldn't mind if you stayed here for a while."

Erk, who was not the most eager person when it came to fighting, decided to accept Priscilla's invitation and sat down on the floor next to her. He looked at Raven's dead body.

"My emotions are so mixed up… I'm happy because now I can spend time with Priscilla, but, should I really be happy that one of my teammates just died?" Erk thought. "Raven, was he your b-"

"Yes, he's my brother." Priscilla told him "How did you know?"

"Well I was about to say boyfriend but…" Erk thought but decided not to say out loud because he knew it would sound stupid. "I guess it was just because he always protected you. Like an escort, like I used to. I'm so sorry Priscilla, I haven't talked to you in so long I just…"

"It's ok, Sami told my why Eliwood ignored me, I'm sure it's the same for you." She turned and looked at her brother. "Raven…"

"It's ok, I'll protect you just like I promised. Everything will be fine, you'll see." Erk put his arms round her and held her to his chest. "I promise to keep my word this time."

"Erk, please come with me." He let go of Priscilla and let her lead him by the hand to the lake she was at earlier.

"It's so beautiful…"

"Yes, I like to come here to think."

"I wish I could stay here forever."

Priscilla rested her head on Erk's shoulder. "Me too…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STRANGE FORMER LIFEFORM OF KAREL!" They both turned round as they heard this yelling from the camp.

"So I'm guessing that that means that Karel had avenged your brother. I suppose we better go then." Erk smiled.

As they arrived back they noticed Sami chasing Karel.

"Why me? Why did I have to kill him?" He shouted as he ran away from her.

"Sami!" Erk called possibly saving Karel from the evil fuzzy hugs of Sami. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Huh? Oh right that. I was just talking for Priscilla."

My fic, she is finished! I hope you liked it, if not I'm very, very sorry that I wasted your time. Bows

Sami: Anyone that reviews gets a hug from Hector, and a muffin! Hmm, I guess the muffin's more tempting. AHA! IT'S MY MUFFIN NOW!

Back to me: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Well thank you for reading and have a nice day.


End file.
